Love Is a Dangerous Thing
by FrogNinja21
Summary: Love, of course, is a dangerous thing to be playing with. It is lit with flames and passion as the fuel. Join the Doctor and Amy as love blossoms and adventure creeps around the corner.


Love Is a Dangerous Thing

**HII! My new version of Four Little Words is UP! Except, it's gonna be a whole lot different, like very , very, very different! Teehee! Hope you enjoy it!**

**WE GOTTA KEEP THE 11/AMY STORIES ALIVE PEOPLE!**

"You are…an idiot." Amy sighed, massaging her eyes in irritation, leaning against the console. "I can fix this, you said! It's easy as splitting an atom, you said! Well, mister bloody idiot, I don't see any improvements on the lighting!"

At the moment, they were in complete darkness as all the lights were blown. The Doctor had been under the TARDIS for several hours and there had been no improvements. Pushing his goggles up, he tilted his head back with a frown. "Stop twisting my words, Pond." He remarked, swinging from his seat and running back up to the console. "This is very easily fixed! Very…very easily fixed? Ish…"

His eyes widened to just about see the outline of her hand rising in the air. Yelping, he clutched his head as the pain of the slap settled in. "That hurt! I'm calling my lawyer if there is any serious injury! Blimey Pond, you have one hell of a slap!" He complained, sticking his tongue out at her, rubbing the spot on his head. Squinting, he saw her disbelieving expression so quickly composed himself. "I mean…is that all you've got?" He asked, raising his fists up in preparation of a mock fight, punching the air in front of him.

"Still no luck with the lights then?" Rory asked, jogging down the stairs and towards the pair with a roll of his eyes. The Doctor scowled at him and went back under the TARDIS, sitting back in his seat and pushing his goggles back down.

Amy shook her head, her eyes vaguely spotting the outline of Rory in his nighty standing in front of her. "Nope, and I swear he's doing it on purpose." Amy smirked, waiting for the indignant yell of the Doctor's voice. "You would say that, Pond!"

_**BANG!**_

Amy and Rory's surprised shrieks mingled as the TARDIS suddenly let off an explosion as the whole ship turned upside down, spinning quickly and forcing the couple to hold onto the safety barriers. "What the hell is going on?" Rory yelled, clinging onto the rail as the ship continued to toss and turn.

"I snipped the wrong cable! She's going crazy!" Came the Doctor's bellow as he feebly reached for the console, watching as various amounts of numbers appeared on the screen connected to the console. "Pompeii? Why are we going to Pompeii? I've already been there, dearie!"

**CRASH!**

Eventually, the TARDIS crashed back to normal, sending the three people to suddenly collide to the floor with gasps of surprise. After a few moments, the lights flickered on, leaving the TARDIS bathing in a warm golden and orange glow.

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Amy while brushing herself off and walking towards the Doctor. "I cut the wrong cable leading to the whole TARDIS going hay wire. And now we've…landed in the middle of Pompeii, and the year is 79 AD."

The Doctor looked around himself, and then looked back at Rory. "And the lights came back on! Well, aren't I full of surprises today?" He remarked, adjusting his jacket and bowtie. "Hang on, where'd Amy go?"

Rory pointed over at the door, where Amy had just walked out of. The Doctor's eyes widened, waving his hands in the air before running after her, Rory being hot on his heels.

"You don't just walk out of the TARDIS! That's like getting up and-"

Before the Doctor could rant any further, Amy pressed her finger to his lips with a bored expression. "Shut up now and tell me later. Come on, I mean Pompeii? The town that was buried under ash after the eruption of a volcano? How cool is it to be here! I really want to explore, so let's go!" With a smile, Amy walked off, leaving the two boys staring after her.

The Doctor walked back a few steps, resting his arm on Rory's shoulder. "Rory, is there a chance you could get a leash for her any time soon?" He asked, in his point of view sounding very reasonable.

"I really would, but I think she'd bite me if I did." Rory answered, a smirk of amusement playing on his lips. "And you for mentioning it."

The Time Lords eyes widened and he quickly backed away from the idea. "Yeah…we'll leave that for another time."

Both men agreed, and as soon as the Doctor locked the TARDIS up, they ran after the redhead, calling her name after every few minutes.

๏๏๏

Amy wondered around the town, every now and again picking up beautiful pieces of clothes and jewellery in her trek through the town. "Find anything that catches the eye, love?" A young man asked, catching Amy's attention from the turquoise necklace in her hands. Amy shook her head with a friendly smile, placing the necklace back down, starting to walk away before two voices yelled her name.

The Doctor and Rory ran up to her, both panting as exhaustion took a toll on them both. "What….did I…tell you about…wondering off…Pond?" Exclaimed the Doctor in between pants of breath. Amy laughed sheepishly, rolling her eyes. "If you haven't realised, mister I'm a genius, I'm actually right back at where I started. I didn't go far, so you ran all that way for nothing. And Doctor…where's the TARDIS?"

He blinked several times before turning, only to see the TARDIS not where it originally was. "What? But it was right there! I didn't even park it on the edge of a cliff like I did last time!"

Rory tapped his shoulder and then pointed to the mountain a few miles away from them. "Is that it over on the mountain balanced on the side?" He asked, squinting and then turned to see the Doctor holding a pair of binoculars and staring at where Rory pointed.

"How did it get up there? I give up sometimes…I really, really do…" He mumbled, starting to trudge towards the mountain, causing Amy and Rory and follow after.

Amy locked her hands together behind her, biting down a smirk. "So Doctor…we gonna have fun climbing up that mountain to get the TARDIS?" She giggled, watching as his scowl returned and he walked faster. "Hey, don't get stroppy with me! I was only trying to cheer you up. But also, how did the TARDIS get on that mountain?"

"First rule: Don't ask stupid questions, like ones that I can't answer." He answered, slowing down and walking with her.

"We just have to walk up the mountain and retrieve the TARDIS and then we're all happy, don't you agree, Amy?"

Silence.

"Ok then, how about you Rory?"

Silence.

He stopped and twirled around, only to see Amy and Rory non-existent. "What did I tell you about- Oh you know what? Don't worry! Not my fault if you end up wondering into some frog infested swamp!"

Silence.

Licking his finger, he stuck it out and waved it in the air, promptly sticking it back in his mouth and smacking his lips together a couple of times. "Teleportation? Very clever. So you teleport them but not me, dear? In fact, I didn't even know you could do teleportation! Well you learn something new every day…" Smacking himself across the face, he straightened he jacket and continued his trek.

Whatever was wrong with the TARDIS today?

**EEE! You like it so far? Let me know in your amazing reviews! If you read the IMPORTANT MESSAGE that I wrote a couple of hours ago, it'll explain things but this is a story net to Four Little Words since it spazzed up. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
